


Lover and Rival- The lives of Everyone Else

by Gananimal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay Sex, How Sanji and Zoro met, I had writer block so I wrote these stories, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sanji backstory, Zoro backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Lover and Rival just a little peak into the lives of the other couples and their sexual misadventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Nami and Vivi go out to dinner and part take in a secret footsie battle ;P  
> Story takes place a couple days before Chapter 7 in Lover and Rival   
> Also Yuri fill chapter

“Hmm should I go with white or blue?” Nami ponder as she held the two dresses in front of the mirror. Wondering which one would be the most flattering for her figure. Hearing the bathroom door open Nami turn around wanting Vivi’s opinion on the matter but once she saw what the blue hair woman was wearing her trivial problem was all but forgotten. Vivi appear wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Even better it was just tight enough to accentuate both her breasts and hips and short enough to show off her long legs.

Vivi unaware of her girlfriend ogling was in the process of putting on her earrings. She took a good look at the two dresses Nami was holding up and instantly pointed to the white one. After that she continued on with her task; however, Vivi clumsy miss her ear causing her diamond stud to fall onto the carpet.  The blue hair woman groaned as she knelt down searching for her lost jewelry. Nami meanwhile was putting on her dress until she noticed a flash of pink reflecting in the mirror.

Nami eyes lit up once she saw that her partner wasn’t wearing any panties, she lean against the counter and stretch out her leg until her toe was hovering over the pink flesh. Vivi who was still looking for her earning didn’t notice what her lover was doing until the last moment. “Eck!” The blue hair woman shriek as she felt the Nami’s big toe stroking her pussy. “Nami what are you doing?!”

“Going commando Vivi? That’s very naughty.” Nami bit her lip as she let her toe travel further down until she was at Vivi’s entrance. Her lover gasp as she felt the digit probing her, she reached around and grab ahold of Nami ankle. “Wo slow down, remember we have dinner with Robin and Franky at five!”

Nami pouted as she used her toe to gently massage Vivi hole “Aw but I’m horny I want sex noooow!” Vivi let out a sigh as she tried to push away the red head foot “ _Come on_ you can wait until dinner over and then you can do whatever unspeakable acts you like with me.” Nami frown as she tap her fingers onto the counter _“That does sound tempting but…”_  Suddenly an idea sprung into her head once she saw what her fingers had brush against _“Oh this is going to be fun.”_  

Vivi sigh in relief as she felt Nami pulling away although just as she was about to get up she felt a pair of hands rubbing her rear before proceeding to pull up her dress, exposing her nether region. “Nami?” However the redhead didn’t answer and immediately plunge two fingers into the velvet hole. “Nami!” Vivi scream as she felt the fingers stretching and stroking her insides causing her to wither in pleasure. “Damn it Nami if I cum and ruined my dress I swear….huh?!” Just like that it was over Vivi turn around and saw her partner shrugging before getting up “Alright I know when quit so why don’t we finish dress and get going.” Vivi raise her brow at Nami sudden surrender but her suspicions were soon forgotten when the red head return her missing earring (along with a quick kiss on the cheek).

After that Nami headed to the bathroom to do her ‘makeup’ unbeknownst to Vivi that her real goal was to hide the controller in her purse where she would use it for later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Vivi felt like she was going to explode her insides were so hot and she was pretty sure she was leaking all over the chair. Thankfully Franky and Robin didn’t seem to notice however her demon of a lover    shot her an all knowing smile. Really Vivi didn’t know if she should be impress or insulted that Nami managed to slip in a vibrator while fingering her.  

Vivi bit her lip as she tried to suppress the moan forming in her mouth. She tried to close her legs as tightly as possible in fear that Franky or Robin would hear the buzzing sounds _“Seriously why can’t anyone make a quite sex toy, why must they all be so loud and obnoxious!”_

Nami smile as she watch her princess expression morph from embarrassment to lust then to frustration.  Vivi look ever so cute with her cheeks red as cherries and sweat foaming on her forehead causing her whole face to glisten. However her fun was only beginning she needed more from her lover. Tactfully she wore strapless shoes and was able to take them off easily. Even better since she was sitting across from Vivi all she needed to do was stretch out her foot and… “Eck!”

 _“Bingo” Nami_ smirk as she watched Vivi face turn into a crimson red. “Some wrong sister?” Franky causally ask causing Vivi to give him a smile and wave off his remark all the while trying to snake her hand underneath the table to push away the red head foot. Nami however decided to have some fun and kept pressing the topic “Hey Vi that’s not very lady like, both hands on the table.” Vivi flash the red head a murderous glare however the tension soon dissipate once Robin spoke up “We should start off with an appetizer _hmm_ maybe one that we could all share?”

 Robin stare at the menu for a moment before letting out a sigh “There too many to choose I can’t decide.” Suddenly a brilliant idea popped in Nami’s mind “Hey Vivi why don’t you decide since you’re the birthday girl?” Vivi gritted her teeth as she felt Nami toe rubbing circles around her clit “Th…that was days ago beside I’m sure…”

“Hey that an awesome idea I don’t know what to pick either, so it all up to you sis!” Franky laugh as he slap the blue hair woman on the back. The force was strong enough that it pushed Vivi’s body deeper into Nami’s toe. “Argh!” Vivi quickly cover her mouth with her hand trying to fake a cough. “It seemed like you have a nasty cough there, I know I’ll read out the appetizers and you just tell me which one you want.” Vivi could feel the familiar heat of orgasm building in her lower area and decided that whatever Franky call out she would agree to it and then race to the bathroom.

“Okay let’s start so how about the spinach dip?” Vivi was about to say yes but instead of words a gasp came out as she felt the speed in the vibrator pick up. Once again she tried to sneak her hand under the table but Robin took hold of it as she notice Vivi’s ring “Oh my, such a beautiful stone is it real sapphire?” Vivi quickly nodded as she felt tears forming in her eyes as Nami began to grind against her flesh. “Okay how about spring rolls?” Vivi wanted to answer but instead she grabbed her glass of water and nearly choked herself on it as she tried to suppress her moan. Nami was now rubbing harder against her clitoris and it was feeling so good. Unconsciously she was beginning to spread her legs giving her girlfriend more access to her pussy. Nami smile as she could feel how wet her toes were becoming, it was practically leaking everywhere! 

Robin who was still admiring Vivi’s ring felt the younger woman beginning to shake. “Vivi your shaking are you okay?” Vivi immediately went into panic mode and rip her hand out of Robin clutches causing her ring to fly off and fall below the table. “Oh your ring drop don’t worry I’ll get it.”

Both women froze in that instant “No need to dirty your dress Robin I’ll do it!” Nami quickly remove herself from Vivi and dive below the table. Robin eyes widen in surprise but she just let out a chuckle “My so considerate Nami.” Vivi just nervously laugh in respond hoping that this would stop Nami antics and she could continue the dinner in peace.

“There you are.” Nami mutter as she retrieve her lover ring and just as she was about to return to the surface she became distracted. The sight of Vivi’s glistering pink flesh caused her to let out a moan. She couldn’t resist after all she was hungry and with such a tantalizing sample in front of her how could she not eat out that pussy!

“Hmm oh I got it how about potato skins?” Robin smile and gave an approving nod Vivi was about to do the same however it was at this moment she realize she was a fool for letting her guard down. Nami began working on her pussy licking and sucking her clit feverishly causing Vivi whole body to finally snap. The blue hair woman slam her fist onto the table and grab a fistful of her fringe before finally throwing her whole body back and screaming “ **YES!** ”

Frankly somehow being unaware at what just happen thought Vivi was super excited and tried to attempt his trade mark pose. Only it was far more difficult to do while sitting down and such as he raised his fist in the air he accidently hit a server plater causing the jug of water to fall on top of Vivi.

“Oh Sorry blue I’ll get a towel for you!” Vivi grab onto the man arm to prevent him from moving “No it’s okay I’ll dry myself up in the washroom.” Quickly Vivi rush to the bathroom follow by Nami who face was considerably soaking wet. All the while Franky and Robin just stare at them “I don’t think they’ll be coming out for a while why don’t we order dinner now.” Franky who was still confused just simply nodded.

………….

Nami couldn’t help but laugh as she wash her face “Gotta say Vi you have to be the luckiest person I’ve ever met.” Vivi however said nothing as she locked the door to the bathroom and sat herself onto the sink counter spreading eagle style in front of the red head. Nami eyes went wide as she watched Vivi using her fingers to spread her lips wide open “I had enough of your teasing we’re not leaving this washroom until I’m completely satisfied!” Nami could feel a tinkle of blood run down her nose “Yes Ma’am!”

Needless to say by the time they came out of the bathroom both Franky and Robin were halfway finished their meal. “Geez what took you guys so long?” Vivi and Nami share a look and just laugh before returning to their seats.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact  
> Vivi birthday is on Feb 2 so happy late birthday to our darling princess :D


	2. Seduce Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ace and Zoro little kiss Marco banned sex for a whole month, but truth be told it was just to get a break from all the constant sex!  
> Takes place after the events of Chapter 9 of Lover and Rival  
> Yaoi fill chapter

Marco was screw, shit when he told Ace he wanted a month long break from sex he never considered the possibility that he, himself would become horny and needy during that time. Urg he couldn’t understand it, one moment he was tired from all the sex and the next his body was screaming for it. He tried using self-pleasure as a means to remedy the problem but it only made things worse, hell even using toys had no effect on his libido!

Marco grumbled as he looked at the calendar and frown, he needed to last two more weeks before his proposal expired. In frustration he threw the calendar at the wall, causing it to knock down one of the incense cones Ace had place in their apartment. Marco sighed as he got off his chair and began cleaning up the mess. It was ironic these things were used to calm a person down but sadly it was having no effect on him.

After he was done he decided to go to kitchen and get some coffee to help him think. As he was waiting for the batch to brew the blonde notice a magazine on the counter. It was a woman magazine no doubt left by Koala when she and Sabo came for a visit yesterday. He decided to kill some time by reading whatever stupid article was inside.

As expected there was nothing of interest all the articles contain beauty hacks, how to lose weight and tips to seduce your man? Marco took the bait and read the article. It spouted out the typical forms of seduction naked apron, lingerie, and dirty talk. “Actually this may not be a bad idea.” Even though the blonde thought the whole article was a joke the idea around it could be useful. Seducing Ace would make the younger man want to attack and in the end Marco could say that Ace was the first to break the no sex rule leaving him to save face. With this in mind Marco smile as he watch the clock Ace would be coming home in thirty minutes and he swore by the end of the day he was going to get laid.

………………………….

“Hey Marco I’m home!” Marco smile as he waited for Ace to slump over on the sofa and catch up on his soap. When the first commercial came on it was when the blonde decided to attack. He came out of the bedroom with the tightest clothes he own… _well_ they were actually Ace’s but he figure that would turn the man on even more. Ace was about to get up and change before the commercial ended but he was caught by surprise as he boyfriend decided to use his lap as a pillow.

“Hey” Marco announce flashing the freckle man a smile “Hey indeed are those my clothes?” Marco chuckle as he pushes his body upwards wanting Ace to see his strong chest “I dunno what you’re talking about.” Ace stared at him for a bit and Macro smile in anticipation wondering what Ace would do. Unexpectedly the younger man grabbed ahold of his crotch almost causing him to moan. “Tsk you’re going to rip my best pair of jeans especially since you’re so big here.” Macro groaned as Ace began to massage his crotch “St…op.” He could barely speak he knew Ace’s intention were non sexual but if he were to get hard or blow a load now everything he was trying to do would be in vain.

 

Eventually Ace stop squeezing him and return his attention back to the show. However his hand still remained on the blonde’s crotch and the heat from it was driving Marco crazy. “Oi Ace removed your hand will ya?” Ace didn’t say anything as he move his hand away, Marco smile as he began phase two of his plan .He change position from using Ace’s lap as a pillow to a chair and sat securely on the other man lap. Ace said nothing as he titled his head trying to get a better view of the screen. Slowly he began to gyrate his hips into Ace’s crotch. Marco knew he was victorious once he felt a familiar budge forming in Ace’s pants.

Ace began to twitch “Hey Marco…” however before he could continue his cellphone rang and Marco groaned, every time with Luffy singing! “Oh hey Lu hmm sure I can be there.” The conversation was brief and once Ace was finish he turn off the T.V. and gently push Marco off of him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to fire station to help Luffy with something.” Marco who had become even hornyier at this point wanted Ace to stay and needed to find a distraction for his lover. “Wait! You can’t leave is yet I needed your help with something!” Ace raised his brow at his lover unusual outburst causing the blonde to gulp and think of a fast lie. “Umm…the car hasn’t been working properly and I was wondering if you could take a look at it!” Now Ace was really confused but seeing how desperate his lover was he decided to check out the problem.

……………………………………

Marco sat on the steps of the parking lot as he watched Ace trying to fix their car. Urg he had no idea what to do at this point he should have just let his bro-con of a lover go and help Luffy. Meanwhile Ace was feeling frustrated he check a dozen times but the car seem to be working fine. Then again he only knew the basic of fixing a car. Later he would bring the car to Franky, he was sure the blue hair man would know what to do. _“Hmm the car seems to be a bit dirty since we’re outside why not washed it.”_  Ace headed towards the garage to pick up the needed supplies, noticing that his top was full of car grease he nonchalantly took it off and place it next to Marco.

After hosing down the car he dipped the sponge into the bucket and began scrubbing the surface of the vehicle. Marco finally snapped out of his thoughts as he realized what Ace was doing. _“Why?!”_  He whimpered as he watched his husband cleaning the car shirtless and full of sweat, damn it was like he was trying to tease him! Ace momentarily pause his activity as he look towards Marco and cock his brow as he noticed the blonde turning his head away from him. Getting annoy with the blonde’s attitude he threw the sponge at him trying to lighten the mood. “Hey are you going to sit there all day or help me clean this car?”  Marco grumble as he got up and threw the sponge right back at him. “Oh come! What did I do to make you mad?” Ace scream in frustration, Marco said nothing as he began walking away as the urge to pounce his lover was growing.  Suddenly he felt himself become wet; Ace had begun spraying him with the hose. “Ace what the hell?!”

“That’s to cool you down pineapple head!” Marco gritted his teeth as he walk towards his lover grabbing the bucket in the process and pouring it all over Ace “Same to you.” He smirked before trying to make a grab at the hose; Ace reacted and pulled the cord away from the blonde eager hands. However Marco flashed his lover a devious smile and soon the two began a playful fight with one another. The fight ended with Ace pinning Marco to the hood of the car.

Ace lick his lips as he look down at the man, his shirt was soak to the bone and had become transparent giving him a teasing look at his partner chest. He lean down for a kiss and slowly began grinding into the older man. Marco was the one to break the kiss as he couldn’t contain his moan anymore “Ace…not here.” Ace nodded and let go of his lover “Don’t worried I wasn’t planning on doing it on the car, who you take me for Sanji and Zoro?” Marco let out a laugh as he grabbed the younger man by the hand and dragged him into the wooded area of their apartment complex.

…………………………

The two hide behind a tree and in record time pants were discarded and both men were practically naked expect for Marco (Ace’s) white shirt was still on. “Shit we have no lube.” Ace groaned as he rested his head against Marco shoulder “I…it’s okay I’m ready for this.” Ace shot the blonde a confuse look causing Marco to become red as a tomato “Trust me when I say I’m prepare for this.” Ace didn’t believe him and decided to test out Marco statement by shoving two fingers inside the man. He was surprise to see how wet and loose it was “Damn.” Marco gritted his teeth as he claw at his lover “Ace don’t tease I want it!”

“Okay just wrap your arms around my neck.” Marco immediately complied and gasped and the younger man lifted his whole body off the ground. Ace gave Marco a kiss to muffle his moans as his length began to penetrate the older man. Marco eyes shot wide open as he felt his insides slowly becoming stretch inch by inch his toes began to curl and his nails scratch against his lover back. Ace’s let out a muffled hiss as he was sure the blonde had broken his skin. _“That’s going to leave a mark."_

Once seated they broke from the kiss trying to catch their breath “Ace please move.” Marco begged as he tightened his grip on the man. Ace nodded and began thrusting into him at full force knocking the air out of the older man “Oh fuuuuck Ace yes Yes YES!” Marco lost in his pleasure couldn’t contain his voice and not wanting the neighbor children to find them Ace seal the man lips once more.

Ace could feel himself coming close and wanting to come together with Marco he snake a hand down to the older man crotch and gave him a few pumps. Marco practically scream into the kiss he couldn’t help it the way Ace was screwing him was so good deep and fast just the way he like it. He rip himself away from Ace’s lips and moan right into the man ear “Ah! Coming!” Ace began to speed up his pace and slammed Marco into the tree and used his full weight to fuck the living day’s lights out of the man.

Marco roll back his eyes as he felt himself burst, his loud scream was muffle by Ace’s lips and the experience so intense that shortly after his vision went to black.

…………………….. 

The next thing Marco knew he was in bed and dress in his pajamas? “Oh hey you’re awake.” Ace came into the room with a glass of water and handed it to Marco. “Um yeah guess I pass out sorry.” Ace just laugh as he rested his head against Marco shoulder “Hey no sweat I’ll take it as a compliment.” Marco blushed but decided it was time to talk about the elephant in the room “So about the no sex…”

“Yeah sorry about that I know you said no sex for a month but I couldn’t resist.” Marco was shock at Ace’s statement “Surprise to hear you say that I was just as into as you.” Ace frown as he took a moment to think “Yeah but I seduce you sooo….” The blonde just laugh and patted the raven hair man head “No I was wrong, instead of banning sex I think we should commutate more on it, if one of us isn’t in the mood then we should say so.” Ace smile as he gave Marco a deep passionate kiss “Deal.” Ace attention soon drifted from his lover to the incense that was on top of the bed. “Hey what happen to my incense?” Marco blinked before turning “Oh that I accidently drop it and I’ve been meaning to ask you where you got it?”

“Oh Vivi gave it to me she said it was like some sort of aphrodisiac or something but it smell nice and so I lit it.” Marco whole face drop as his eyes widen in shock “But it didn’t work on me so I don’t there really anything to it.”

“Ha is that so.” Suddenly that annoying ringtone came up again “Oh shit I forgot about Luffy gotta go babe!” Ace gave Marco a quick kiss on the forehead before running out. Marco stare in wonder could his lover really be that stupid but then again he married into the Monkey family and with them anything could be possible.


	3. You Know What They Say About A Curious Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of everyone Robin and Franky have the most interesting sex life  
> This chapter has no relationship in the Lover and Rival timeline   
> Surprisingly no sex

Zoro was lost; this was not a new concept for the man. The only things that differ from each episode were the location and the reason he got lost. Now let’s see the location is Franky and Robin new house (he was there for the house warming party). As for the reason he wanted to use the bathroom but of course he couldn’t follow simple direction and ended up in the basement.

“Damn it Franky why did you build this house liked a maze!” Irritated Zoro took his frustration out on a lone piece of scrap metal and kick it as hard as he could. Unexpectedly the fragment bounced back nearly hitting Zoro in the process. “What the hell is wrong with this house?!” The green hair man looked towards the direction where he had kicked the object and spotted a mini fridge. He figured the piece of metal must had ricochet off of it.

“Hmm wonder if this is where Franky keeps his good alcohol?” He opened the door and was disappointment to find it was filled with cola, well expect for one bottle in the far distance which was filled with a clear liquid. Naturally being the odd one of the bunch Zoro wanted to try it out and took it out of the fridge. Out of nowhere he heard a loud cranking noise and saw the wall behind him opening up revealing another room. _“Bathroom?”_  Zoro wonder as he put down the drink and walk towards the opening. He was surprise to see a curtain covering the entrance but he was in for a bigger surprise once he saw what was behind it.

It looked like some new aged torture room. The walls look like they were made of metal and seem to be plated in bluish chrome and at the center of it all laid several torture devices? Some part of Zoro wanted to go back and pretend like this never happened but the detective in him wanted to investigate. He walk up to the first object and saw that it was nothing more than a giant pyramid however the tip of the pyramid seem to be flatten out. Oddly enough he noticed that there was a pink colour strap in the middle with little bumps all around it. “ _Wonder what that’s for?”_  Up next he saw a table full of gags, whips, and cuffs. He gulped as he wondered what the hell his friends were up too and if he needed to arrest them or not. On the edge of the table he noticed a book, picking it up the cover read: **The Pleasure of Pain**.  

Zoro place the book down and notice an odd looking shadow on the table. He glanced up and saw there were many lengths of ropes tied to the ceiling. Curious he continued to trail the rope until it led him to an unusual looking contraption. There was a bunch of leather straps with some metal columns place in-between. From what he could make from it the device looked like some sort of swing? He pushed at it and yep that was a swing alright. For some reason he kind of wanted to get on it, immediately he shook away the thought and went to the machine behind it.

It was just a red leather chair and in front of it was a long metal rod. He saw a big red button on the device and press on it. The machine went to work and started to shove the rod back and forth Zoro couldn’t help but think that there was supposed to be something on the tip of the rod. An ordinary brown box caught his eye and he walk towards it, immediately his face when white the moment he saw what was inside. There he saw an assortment of many different types of sex toys and dildos it was then Zoro realized what this room was used for. Never had the cop ran so fast in his life he didn’t even know where he was heading just needed to get away.

Not looking where he was going he felt his body slam into another person. _“Urg why couldn’t it have been Sanji”_ It was Robin the last person he wanted to see. “Zoro your shirt!” Zoro look down and saw that his white dress shirt had become stain with red wine. “Come with me I’ll take you to the bathroom and we can get it clean up.” Zoro wanted to protest but the woman grabbed him by the arm and practical drag him away.

From there she began removing the stain while Zoro was trying his best to avoid eye contact. After the stain was remove Robin smile at her handy work and look at the younger man. “You know I would appreciate it if you don’t tell Sanji about this.” Zoro cock his brow “Believe me I won’t, you know how the idiot is with food.” Robin chuckle as she lean into his ear “Zoro you don’t need to play dumb I know what you saw.” The moss hair man face immediately turn beat red as he stare at the woman “Wha…what are you talking about?”

Robin pulled him in closer and Zoro shiver as he could feel her breathe on his ear “Be good and I’ll let you and Sanji use it whenever you like, naturally Franky won’t know.” Zoro couldn’t speak he felt as if the air was suck right out of him. Robin gave him a pat on his head and walk out of the bathroom. She saw Sanji walking towards her no doubt wanting to locate his lover. “Sanji would you mind bring Zoro some alcohol.” Sanji look confuse but hey if it was for his beautiful flower then he would do anything.  Robin smile as she began walking away trying not to break out in laughter as she listen to Zoro screams of horror in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> How did Robin know Zoro was in their ‘sex dungeon’ simple Robin knows all she has eyes everywhere it’s best not to question it.


	4. When I Grow Up I'll Become...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t know why you became a cop when you seem to be a total sword freak, these competitions are right up your ally.”  
> A more in dept take on why Zoro became a police officer  
> Story takes place in the events of Chapter 11  
> No sex in this chapter

It was funny how things change.

When he was younger he wanted to be the strongest and most renowned swordsman in the world. Hell he even had the final battle laid out in his head. He would come charging in with some stupid three sword technique he had developed and through some difficulty (but not much) he would be victorious. However he would have never imagined that the rival he swore to face someday would be defeated so easily.

“She fell down the stairs.” Koshiro told him as both of them stare at the dead body of the most important girl in their life. It was unbelievable Zoro couldn’t accept that someone as strong as Kunia couldn’t die so easily…and you know what he was right.

…………………………………………

**_/////Years Later//////_ **

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Currently in his final year of high school_ **

 

“I’m home” Zoro announce as he took off his shoes and enter into his home. “How was your first day of school?” Zoro gritted his teeth at the awful memory “Went to the wrong class and some blonde asshole wouldn’t shut up about it, tsk he thinks he’s such a ladies man.” Koshiro laugh as he drank his tea “Nice to see you making new friends.” The green hair teen roll his eyes and he headed towards his room. He was in the process of talking off his shirt while walking and by doing so he managed to trip over once of the dumbbell he had in his room. “Urg” he groaned as he rubbed his head and just as he was about to get up he noticed a piece of paper wedge between his bed and night table.

He pulled it out revealing a very old crumble photo of Kunia and him. He frowned at the condition of the photo. Guilt eating away at him as he tried to smooth it out the best he could. “I should add this to the photo collection.”

……………………………….

**_/////Basement//////_ **

Zoro cough and sneeze as he went through the dusty boxes “Damn it, why did he have to keep the photo album in such a place, next to her shrine would be good enough!” Eventually after hours of searching he found his prize however he was devastated to see the edge of the book had been nibble on. As if on cue the culprit, a rat ran out of the box causing Zoro to chase after it “Come back here your little devil!” The rat squeaked and hurried under the safety of the old wooden cabin just a few feet from him. However the green hair teen wasn’t going to let him make it, he leap towards the small creature and smile in victory as he caught it in-between his hands. However he couldn’t stop his momentum and ended up crashing into the old wooden cabin causing it to split down the middle and have all its contents fall on Zoro.

“Ouch damn it Koshiro really got to clean down here this place is like a death trap!” Speaking of which Zoro look to see the condition of the rat in his hand but growl as he saw the bastard had escape. “Well it wasn’t like killing that rat was going to do any good sigh guess I’ll clean this mess up.” As he was getting up something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper but the ink was in red…no was that blood?! In fact there were several pieces of the same type of note.

**_“Think your little bitch is hot stuff, you should have train her properly!”_ **

**_“You think this humiliation will go unpunished?”_ **

**_“This is what happens to those who mess with us.”_ **

These were threats send to Koshiro but why, the man was just a simple dojo instructor. What could he have done to piss off this many people? Below the letters Zoro saw an envelope; it was a bit heavy no doubt containing some photos. He opened it up and eyes widen in shock, these were pictures of Kunia!

………………………..

“I….I Knew it she wouldn’t have died so easily from a stupid trip down the stairs!” Koshiro said nothing as Zoro slam his fists on the table cracking the wood in the process “She was murder and you didn’t go to the police WHY!” At this point the teen voice had gone coarse and his breathing was so erratic that he was on the verge of hyperventilation. Koshiro stare at the letter and pictures and sigh “Zoro I know this must be hard.” The teen growl at the older man tone and knock away the cup of tea off the table “Hard? You damn right its hard finding out that she really died going through **that**!”

“You don’t even act like you care! You have no right to be call her fa….” Pain exploded on the right side of Zoro cheek as the force from Koshiro slap sent crashing to the ground. Zoro eyes widen in surprise as he saw pure unrivaled rage in the old man eyes. Seeing at what he had done immediate regret swell inside him. “Zoro have a seat and I’ll tell you the reason why Kunia died.”

……………………………….

Zoro knuckles were turning white as he gripped the fabric on his pants with such force it threaten to tear at any moment. “So you’re saying Kunia death was cause because she beat some gangster son in a sword spar!” Koshiro said nothing as he slowly nodded his head “Then these bastards threaten the dojo and its students if I went to the cops!” Zoro wanted to call him a coward but at the same time he understood that the old man didn’t want to see any more death, especially of young children for that matter.

Koshiro sigh as he saw that look on Zoro face, honestly the boy was so easy to read “Now before you do anything rash, I do not know who these people are nor do I know who committed the crime.” Zoro gave him a look as if he was lying “I swear Zoro I don’t know, when Kunia did her duel it was outside from the dojo and until I receive those letters I knew nothing about it.”

Koshiro was a bit relief once he saw Zoro slumping in his chair, the fire inside the young man was dwindling. He got up from his chair and placed a comforting hand on the teen shoulder. “Zoro I think both of us have had a long day let get some rest.”

…………………………….

**_/////One Week Later//////_ **

Ever since that revelation with Kunia Zoro had grown more distance from his friends. Surprisingly enough Luffy actually gave him some space and wasn’t tackling him every five minutes like he used too. It was good he needed the quiet; he needed some time to think. It was lunch break and Zoro was currently mediating (resting) under one of the school many cherry trees. The furthest one to be exact he wanted to be as isolated as possible.

He open his eyes once he felt a present next to him surprisingly it was that blonde from last week. “What the hell are you doing here?” The blonde said nothing as he began unpacking his lunch from his bag. “Oi don’t ignore me eat lunch somewhere else!” Still the bastard ignored him and Zoro groaned as he got off the grass to face the annoying pest. “ _Nami swan_ has been telling me that’s she worried about you.” Zoro cock his head at such a statement “So that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“For this whole week she told me you haven’t been eating lunch.” Zoro blink in surprise as a lunch tray was thrown onto his stomach. “So I’ve come here to feed you. People shouldn’t starve.” Zoro stare at the bastard in confusion “Look I don’t know who you think you are but…”

“My name is Sanji, future master chef so be honor that you get to sample my cooking!” Zoro couldn’t help but burst out laughing “Alright there love cook then I’m Zoro future cop in the making who probably going to arrest your ass for some sexual charges against whatever poor woman crosses your way.”

Sanji could feel the vein in his head twitching “Oi you ungrateful Marimo I come here to feed you and this is how you thank me, pft a cop you look more like one of those sword reeling gangsters.” Zoro was truly pissed now he just wanted some quite not to be harass by some shit cook. Although a good fight might be what he needed, after all he had to find some way to destress. “What did you say dartboard?!” Then from that day on Koshiro would be getting frequent call from the school letting them know of Zoro and Sanji spats.

 …………………………………..

**_//////Present Day//////_ **

Zoro came out of the station with a huge smile on his face “Detective Roroano Zoro has a nice ring to it.” He looked up and gaze upon the thousands of stars in the sky “With this I’ll be one step closer to finding those who wrong her and then…”

_“Don’t know why you became a cop when you seem to be a total sword freak, these competitions are right up your ally.”_

“I’ll become the greatest swordsmen in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it was better to included Zoro backstory here since this would seriously bring down the playful tone of the original. Also I guess a part of the reason why Zoro began fighting with Sanji is because he wanted that sense of rivalry again but who knew he would end up following in love and their rivalry would develop into a stupid competition of who tops who.
> 
> As for what happen to Kunia that will be left up to readers interpretation.


	5. Let’s Spice Things Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did Vivi end up with the aphoristic that she gave both Zoro and Marco, well lets find out!
> 
> Story takes place after the events of chapter 9 in Lover and Rival  
> Yuri fill chapter

Vivi’s head hang low as she walked down the streets of her city. Desperate and losing hope by each passing minute she let out a long sigh. Urge everything to do with this year orchard party was turning out to be a disaster.

First problem: the essentials had yet to arrive. According to the planner chairs, tables, plates and silverware were on back order since this time of the month was popular with weddings. Second was the landscaper, apparently he had come down with Janice. So finding a suitable replacement in such a short period of time was looking to be an impossible task. Thus because of these two problems the party had to be postponed till next week. Even worse multiple high figures guests were backing out due to the last minute change.

The only bright side Vivi could find in this whole mess was Sanji. At least with him around they didn’t have to worry about the food. However it was becoming increasing tiresome putting up with the chef’s lovely dovely antics. _“Now I know why Zoro and Sanji always fight.”_ Speaking of which Vivi was currently worried about her lover’s mental state and pray by the time she came home Nami would still have all her hair. Vivi close her eyes and let out another sigh, clutching onto the small locket around her neck.

“You look tired, something dragging you down honey?” Vivi open her eyes and turn to see an old woman was standing next to her. The old woman flashed Vivi a smile and pointed to her locket “It seems like you’re having trouble in paradise, I’m all ears if you want to talk.” The elder could see the look of hesitation in the younger woman eyes and began to chuckle. “Don’t worried I have time to spare. I’m an old prune after all. That’s what we do tell stories and give advice.” After debating her options for a bit Vivi decided to go for it. After all what harm could a little heart-to-heart do?

 “Ah! Now I see; you came all the way here just to find a remedy for your lover stress.” Vivi nodded, slumping a bit her dejection finally showing throughout her whole body. The older woman heard the blue hair youth sigh once more and decided to take pity on her. Vivi let out a startled gasp as the elderly woman grab ahold of her wrist and began dragging her. Naturally she tried to pull away but for some reason the old woman grip was far stronger than ordinary. “Luckily you ran into me, the name’s Tsuru and I have the perfect solution to your problem!” Vivi awkwardly let out a smile as she began to wonder what type of trouble was awaiting her.

………………………………………..

Once Vivi saw what type of establishment the older woman had dragged her too she attempted to make a run for it. However, at the same time she saw Franky and Robin heading her way and not wanting to be caught in front of a porn shop she quickly ran inside. Much to her surprise however, the couple had also step into the shop. Quickly thinking Vivi ran and made a drive towards the other side of the checkout counter. Thankfully the two were so engross in their conversation that they didn’t notice her at all.

“Ah nice to see you again Tsuru your looking wonderful as always!”

“Yeah today you are extra Superrr!!!”

Curiosity immediately hit Vivi as she realized the duo was friends with the crazy old hoot. Slowly she got up and carefully peak over the counter.

“Good timing you two, I just receive my shipment and I have something new to show you!” Robin eyes grew in excitement as Tsuru led them to the BDSM section of the store. From there the old woman took something out of a box. Vivi squint her eyes as she tried to get a good look of the item. _“A horse whip? Whatever would she need that…FOR?!”_  A loud cracking noise echo throughout the whole store causing Vivi to almost release a scream, thankfully she managed to suppress it by putting her hands over her mouth. Not that it would have matter given the fact by how loud Franky was screaming “Oh Yeah!”

_“Never knew those two had that **type** of relationship”_ Vivi shiver as her imagination began to go wild. She decided it was best to remain behind the counter until the couple had checkout. That way she could avoid seeing any more dramatic images that would haunt her psyche.

……………………………

**_/////An Eternity Later/////_ **

_“Damn it, how long does it take to buy sex toys?! My legs are cramping here!”_  Thankfully as if on cue she could hear footsteps coming her way. Tsuru casually walk over the crouching beauty taking a moment to glance down at her. She let out a chuckle amuse by Vivi actions. “Something the matter?” Robin asked but Tsuru smile and waved it off and began scan the couples items.

“Alright let’s see what we got here. Horse whip, rope, chains, grease, screwdriver, bolts….” As Tsuru continued Vivi was becoming increasingly concern and curious as to what haft of these items had to do with sex…but then again maybe somethings were better left unanswered. “Oh and of course can’t forget this… Oopsie daisies!”

Vivi almost jump out of her skin as one of the toys fell onto her lap. Carefully she picked it up and intended to hand it back to Tsuru until she noticed what it was. A strap on…however this one was different from the ones she had used before. The moment she lifted the device up the length in the middle began to buzz and rotated causing her to almost scream out.

Lucky Tsuru was there to grab it in the nick of time “…And of course can’t forget about this little guy!” Robin and Franky thank her and left shortly afterwards. Vivi immediately sprang up and tried to make a run for it however her numb legs only took her two steps away from the woman. Tsuru gently place her hand on the younger woman shoulder and Vivi turn nervousness and fear spread across her face.

“Oh no need to be worry dear, I brought you here because I wanted to help you!” Vivi cringe at the thought “Sorry ma’am but I don’t think you can help me!”

“Nonsense, just wait here and I promise you when I return I shall have the solution to your problem.” Vivi didn’t know what it was about this lady but her words clam her down and hey if she was a friend of Robin and Franky how bad could she really be? Moments later the woman emerged from the back holding two boxes. “A little while ago I went to place call Drum Island from there I met the resident doctor and she gave me **_this_** as a treatment for stress.” Curiosity eyes watch as wrinkle hands began to unbox the contents. The first to be removed were several cones follow by a sphere and a small bottle. Tsuru open up one of the bottles and held it up to Vivi’s nose and instantly the smell of lavender filled the air. “Smell great doesn’t it? What I have here is lavender bath bomb, massage oil, and incense cones.”

Vivi let out a sigh of relief as she gazed upon the innocent looking items on the counter. “Oh so an herbal remedy huh?”

“Now before you go I should tell you…” However before the shop keeper could finish her sentence Vivi’s phone went off. Instantly the elder could hear yelling from the other line however it didn’t look like it was directed to the blue hair girl but more of a way to let out steam. Also was she hearing a male voice screaming Nami… er swan? Hmm maybe this Nami was a dominatrix?” Afterwards Vivi quickly hang up toss Tsuru some bills, grab the contents and ran out.

“Thanks you’ve been a great help!” The blue hair woman flashed a smile oblivious to the elder distress. “Wait I wasn’t done talking!” However the woman ran out the door before she could say another word. _“Urg Damn youngsters these days, Oh well I’m sure she’ll figure out that’s an aphoristic. Good thing I put the instructions inside.”_

…………………………………….

By the time Vivi return back to the orchard all hell had broken loose. She could hear screaming and crying coming from inside the compound. Carefully she approached the door only to jump out of the way at the last second as their planner flew out of the frame. Follow with Nami standing at the foot of the door looking as if she was ready to burst a vein “YOU’RE FIRED!!!” In the background she saw Sanji lighting his cigarette as he put his foot down.

“I’m sorry Miss Nami but…I’m just telling you what happen to the ice piece was just an accident and…ECK!”  Suddenly a knife was thrown and luckily for the planner it managed to land between his legs…barely missing his crotch. Taking the hint he got up and high tail it out of there. Vivi tore her eyes off the planner and turn to her lover flashing the orange hair woman a smile. “Looks like you had a long day why don’t I make a bath for you.”

“Excellent idea Vivi and I’ll make some of my lovely mikan cake!”

Nami let out an exasperated sigh as she headed towards her room.

………………………………….

Ten minutes had gone by and Nami was becoming increasingly irritable, she wanted to know what the hell was taking so damn long! Finally Vivi emerge from the bathroom and Nami walk past her muttering _“about time”._  Vivi ignored the jab and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve the dessert that would surly melt away her girlfriend sour mood.

As soon as Vivi shut the door Nami shredded her clothes and headed to the tub. Much to her surprise the water was a beautiful light purple and the smell of lavender fill the air. The orange hair woman took a moment to take in the sight before getting into the bath. It was all nice and warm, slowly Nami emerge her whole body into the purple liquid. This was the reason why she loves baths so much, it was her little piece of paradise where she could escape and indulge in her own thoughts. Feeling the need for air she came back up pulling her hair back against her head and letting out a satisfied sigh.

………………………………………….

By the time Nami had finish her aqua therapy she was feeling refresh, warm, and tingly. Actually it was an odd sensation she could feel it across her whole body, it felt as if she was being prick by needles. It wasn’t painful by any means just itchy; however, it was becoming more unbearable as the strongest part of the sensation was located in her nether region. The orange hair woman lower crotch was soaking wet with need and want. Unable to ignore her urges anymore Nami flop onto her bed, laid down with her legs spread wide she began rubbing herself. Working her way towards her clit she could feel the sensation of orgasm approaching however that came to a screeching halt once she heard the door open.

_“Oh shit that better not be Sanji!”_ Quickly she grabbed her towel to cover up but relief wash over her once she saw it was Vivi. The blue hair woman flash her lover a smile as she settled down the mikan pie onto the dresser and slowly walk towards the bed. “Doing it all by yourself how mean!” Vivi pouted as she pushed Nami back down. Nami let out a chuckle as Vivi maneuver herself into a comfortable position. With her face hovering above the red head’s crotch and her ass next to Nami’s head.

Nami voice hitch a little as the soft breathes coming from Vivi tickle her crotch. Vivi deciding to tease her lover a bit blew a hot breath directly onto her lover button causing the woman to thrust her hips. Vivi smile as her arms dip below Nami’s legs and hand resting gently onto the older woman buttocks, keeping her hips in place. She let out another breathe causing Nami to shake at the sensation before shocking her with the wetness of her tongue. Nami let out a loud moan as Vivi pink tongue laid against her clit, twirling her tongue around the pink flesh. “Vivi! If you keep doing that I’m…Cumming!”

Nami let out a scream as she felt the heat of her arousal reached its peak. Vivi move her head away as she watch her lover’s hips convulse as she spray everywhere. The blue hair woman waited until her lover had clam down and decided to take this as an opportunity to talk. “So I was talking to Sanji and he said that he should be able to borrow some sliver wear, plates, and tables from the Baraite.”

“By borrow I guess he mean steal, Zeff is going to kill him.” Nami ponder out loud but still the red head was grateful at least now she didn’t need to call up that catering company and threaten to sue them. “Also…” Vivi spoke up but pause as she readjusted her position. Cradling her legs between Nami head and moving her hands down to the middle of her lover’s back lifting her up into a vertical stance, making it easier to access to her pussy. Meanwhile Nami let out a groan as Vivi was now sitting on her face not that she mind. Being the naughty girl that she was, Vivi was going commando making it an easy task for Nami to lick at her velvet walls. “As I was say…hmm you don’t need to wo...worry about the landscaping me and Sanji should be able to take care of it, after all the landscaper did leave behind his tools…AH!” Vivi let out a hitch pitch scream the moment Nami gently slap her ass. The woman below her curious lifted up the blue hair woman skirt and saw a big red blotch on the left cheek. Vivi let out a sigh “I was trimming the first tree however I lost my balance and fell on top of Sanji.”

Nami frown and gently rub her partner bruise “It looks like you landed on something hard.” Vivi let out another sigh “Well he had his phone in his front pocket and I kind of crush that.” Both women took a moment to pause before breaking out into laughter. Vivi was glad to hear Nami laughter it was a sigh of her finally being able to relax a bit the thing she needed the most. Speaking of relaxing Vivi continue back to her task of making Nami turn to goo. Nami laughter soon changes to gasp and moans once Vivi tongue plunge inside of her.

In this position Nami was helpless against Vivi’s advancements especially the one where her fingers were involves. Vivi removing one arm from her hold around Nami waist travel up to the rear end and plunge a single finger into her tight heat. Nami eyes widen in surprise as she tried to shake away the intrusion into her anus. It was very rare that Vivi would touch such a place and well Nami didn’t know whether or not she would enjoy such a play. “Hey Vi…Mph!” However her protests were silence as Vivi slam her pussy back onto the red head face forcing her to eat it. “Don’t worry my love I know what I’m doing.”  Vivi continued to probe and rub looking for those two key spots that would have Nami positively screaming.

Meanwhile Nami was drowning in Vivi’s juices and her own moan as she felt the heat of her most sensitive areas burn with desire. It was stronger than usual and she could already feel her liquids spilling out even though she had just came moments earlier. However this sensation was nothing compare to what Vivi hit her with next. Simultaneously Vivi managed to press and lick against her two G spots causing her whole body to be electrified with pleasure.

Vivi let out a loud moan as Nami’s scream vibrated against her pussy. “Damn it Nami so…Close!” She began to grind in circular motions against her lover face and in no time both women were in sync with their screams and moans.

“Oh God Nami I can’t…ah…Aah…AH Going to cum I love YOU!”

Both women came at the same time spraying each other with their fluids.

………………………………………

**_/////Couple Days after the Party/////_ **

“Oh so the party turn out better than expected.” Tsuru smiled as she took a slip from her tea. She had just finish closing down the shop and was surprise to be greeted by the blue hair woman. Naturally she invited her in and the two headed in the back to have tea. “Yup but I really wanted to come here to thank you!”

“Oh?” Tsuru cock her brow, based on what Vivi had just told her it seem as if the blue hair woman had solve her problem by being creative and help from her friend. “Thanks to that bath bomb you gave me Nami was able to relax also it did wonders for her skin! Her skin was flawless and smooth and during the party everybody’s eyes were glue onto her!”

“Not to mention how much I love the scent of lavender on her!” Tsuru took another sip of her Earl Grey as she watch the beaming expression on the younger woman face. _“Hm the scent of the aphoristic probably still lingers around her lover, causing the people around her to subconsciously be drawn to her.”_

“I think that the reason why we got so many donations despite the fact that most of the guest didn’t show up, all in all we still made our target and then some!” Tsuru smile but soon her expression turned to confusion as Vivi place two boxes on the counter. “If you don’t mind I would like to trade the massage oil and incense for more bath bombs!” Tsuru stare at the contents for a bit before giving a nod to Vivi. After a minute or two she returned carrying a white bag.

She haft handedly drop the bag onto the table causing Vivi to jump a bit. “Here this is all I have left you’re free to take it and don’t worry I don’t need any payment, in fact you can keep the massage oil and incense as well.” Before Vivi could say a word Tsuru rush her out of the shop “Don’t worry about it besides I’m always glad to see the younger generation having a happy sex life!”

Vivi gawk at the statement but was unable to say anything as Tsuru shut the door on her. The blue hair woman let out a sigh, there was a reason she didn’t want to keep the massage oil and incense. One her and Nami already had massage oil that they love to use and two incense cones weren’t their thing. _“Oh well I’m sure I’ll find someone who could use it.”_

As she began to head down the streets Vivi could hear two familiar voices behind her. The sapphire hair woman turned around to see Zoro and Marco bickering about something.

  
“Damn it Zoro because of you Marco won’t have sex with me!”

“You brought that onto yourself, the moment you drag me that damn sex shop!”

“Oh please stop pretending to be such an angel the whole world knows about what type of your sex life you have!”

“What you say!”

 Vivi face palm at the two _“Urge aren’t they supposed to be protecting the peace not causing havoc!”_  As to prevent the fight from escalation Vivi step in-between the two men and handed them both her unwanted items. “Here a gift from me to you, now stop fighting and go home.” Quick, simple, and  efficient both men instantly forgot about their spat as confusion sprung on them as they watch their friend walk away.

Both men open their box at the same time and their confusion grew. “Massage oil?” However Ace was the first to notice a small note inside his box and after a minute of reading it he let out a chuckle. “These are aphoristic, surprise Vivi would give this to us!” Zoro blushed as he remember Vivi’s last encounter with him “Yea…”

“Well I don’t know how she knew about it but I’m sure it would be fun to try I out don’t you agree Zoro?”

An evil grin spread over the green hair man as he thought of the perfect way to unitize his new toy.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts  
> Lavender is considered to be an aphoristic, who knew!
> 
> Also Sanji is allergic to lavender, Nami not so much the reason why she felt tingling was due to the time she stay in the bath. Seriously if Nami had it her way she would stay in the bath all day long.


	6. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into Sanji past

Sanji was a ladies man plain and simple. He adored women and hope to find that special someone out there that could love him as much as he did her. He tried to make himself as perfect as he could for the ladies. From the way he dressed, talk, and hell part of the reason why he love to cook so much was to please the ladies. Although there was one imperfection that tried as he might he could not hide: his eyebrows. Sanji hated the two swirls above his eyes but in the end no matter how many times he tried he couldn’t work up the courage to shave off the curly bit. In the end he decided that using his hair to cover one side work well in his favor. It added to his character making him look more mysterious and hopefully have more women flock to his side.  
Now by the time Sanji reach high school he had heard all the names associated with his brow. From caterpillar to swirly brow and honestly none of them was that creative. In fact if any bastards dare to say that to his face he would gave them one good kick across his head. In fact that’s what he did on his first day of school and no one made fun of him…until his third year in high school.  
By this time Sanji was fairly popular and had a big group of friends one of whom he had a crush on. Her name was Cherry which Sanji thought was the perfect name for her given her red hair and green eyes. It took all of the blonde courage to come up to her after class and invited her onto the roof of the school. From there the two teens look out in the distance enjoying the wind blowing against their hair. “Cherry there been something I’ve been meaning to ask.” Cherry took her eyes off the scenery and turn to Sanji. The young teen gulp at such a beautiful sight but press on. “Cherry wo…would you like to go out with me?”  
The red head eyes widen in surprise at the confession and after what seem like an eternity to Sanji she smile “Sure why not.” After that the two had a lengthy make out session and thus the story of Sanji’s first girlfriend came to be.  
…………………………………..  
“Oh Sanji!” The red head screamed out as she bounces on the blonde member. Sanji smile as he looked upon his goddess he lick his lips and gently wrap his hands around her slim waist. “Ah Cherry you look so beautiful it makes me want to lay here all day staring at your radiance!” The red giggle and Sanji could feel his heart beat go faster at the blush painted her face. “Such a gentlemen but enough about me, I think it’s about time you show me that handsome face of yours!”  
Sanji gasp as she was about to lift his bang and carefully he grab onto her delicate hand. The girl let out a startle gasp as Sanji place a kiss on her hand. “Baby not right now maybe later I’ll show it to you just give me some time okay?” The smaller of the two puff up her cheeks before letting out a sigh “Alright then but can I at least kiss you?” Sanji let out a chuckle “Of course come here!” The red head smile as she lean down to kiss the blonde. Sanji with his guard completely down didn’t have time to react as his girlfriend lean into him but instead of a kiss she quickly swipe back his bang.  
After that what happened next was pure hell. Unable to contain her laughter she practically fell off of the blonde, clutching her stomach as she laughs at Sanji mess up eyebrows.  
“Wait till everyone at school hears about this!”  
………………………  
It was hell, Cherry had told everyone and everyday he was haggle to show his other brow. Sanji decided to press on and stay below the radar after all it was only a matter of time before this whole incident died down and people move onto other things. Although his plan fell into ruins as Cherry approach him once again. “Sanji are you mad at me?”  
“No Cherry just hurt is all.” Cherry frown as she walks towards Sanji. “I’m sorry but after seeing your eyebrows I couldn’t help it, I had to tell!” Sanji frown as he evaded eye contact with her his heart slowly being teared apart by her words. “However everyone at school says I’m making it up and calls me a liar, won’t you show it to everyone?”  
Sanji turn and saw that Cherry was holding a camera “Cherry…I can’t.” The red head frown at Sanji refused but her frown didn’t last for long and before Sanji had time to react a pair of hands grab at him pulling his arms behind his back. Another pair of hand came at his face and pulled away his bang. All around him he could hear laughter and giggling. Worse of all his precious Cherry was laughing at him again.  
……………………………………….  
“Damn it Sanji why did you have to be born with those hideous monstrous!”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“If you were normal I could forgive you but no you had to look just like him and remind me of the pain and suffering I feel every day!”  
“I’m…”  
“I HATE YOU!”  
………………………………  
Sanji broke out from his daze but it was already too late the photo had been taken and it was only a matter of time before it would circulate throughout the whole school.  
…………………………………  
The aftermath wasn’t pretty Sanji was constantly being tease and fights broke out each and every day. It got so bad that the cops had to be involved, as someone tried to stab the blonde! Eventually Sanji just couldn’t take it anymore and took off. It would be a month before the teen return back and in that time he decided it would be best to transfer schools.  
From there he would meet Luffy and the gang but most importantly Zoro. He didn’t really know about the moss head at first but he heard about him through Nami who was worried that her friend hadn’t been eating properly. Now Sanji could never let anyone starve let alone stand by while a woman was in distress and decided to take action by heading over to the teen. Much to his surprise this Zoro character came off as a shitty bastard right off the bat. After some banter the two quickly became physically and at the ended up in the office. However unlike his pervious fight Zoro was a good match for him and didn’t use stupid tricks to win their battle. Also somehow throughout it all the longer he got to know Zoro the more attach he became.  
Although he wouldn’t realize he had fallen for Zoro until many years later by the time him and moss head had enter the working force. In that mean time Sanji would date many women but never would he ever let them take charge of the relationship again. He always was on the alert and make sure they saw the very best from him. After all his heart could only take so much rejection before he broke. The love of his life was out there and as long as he kept his brow hidden he was sure to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now most people of you are probably wondering how Sanji can sleep so soundly next to Zoro without him worrying about the moss head revealing his brow. Its simple Sanji thinks that Zoro had zero interest about his brow. He makes fun of them constantly and Sanji assume Zoro considered his left eyebrow to be the same as his right.  
> Anyways this is just a quick look in Sanji past which hopefully will explain something in the up and coming chapter.


	7. The Day after…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of chapter 15; this is what happens on the second day to the onsen.

“Um Yorki what happen to the table?” Nami inquired, as it was the first thing she noticed while walking into the room for breakfast. The new table consisted of a large piece of plywood resting upon two narrow boxes. As well she took noticed on how the chairs were replaced with pillows. “Oh don’t mind it Nami, this is how breakfast is always serves! It adds to the atmosphere I always say!” She sighed as she could tell he was lying due to how badly he was sweating. However she didn’t want to know truth and knelt down resting her knees on the soft cushion and tried to eat in such an awkward position.   

Yorki sigh as he dodged a bullet but little did he know another one was coming straight at him. Chopper and Deer was the third couple to appear. Naturally the little ball of energy naturally greeted Nami and Vivi with excitement and enthusiasm but once he saw Brook and Yorki his expression did a 180. “Ah! What happen to you guys?! Both of you are cover in bandages and bruises?!” Yorki froze as he tried to calculate a lie but Brook was quick thinking and distracted everyone with a song. 

Next to arrive was Luffy and Law, of course once Luffy saw the sight of food he went into full gear trying to devour everything in sight. Vivi sigh in relief as Law quickly began damage control but she couldn’t help but noticed a subtle change in the surgeon. Instead of his usual annoyance with his boyfriend antics he was laughing and hell even being playful with Luffy!

Vivi smile at that look of pure satisfaction plaster all over his face and couldn’t help but tease him a bit. “Looks like someone had a good night.” Law simply return her question with a smile and pointed towards her neck. “Same. To. You.” Vivi was confused for a moment but she saw her reflection in one of the sliver plates she instantly became embarrass “ _Arg Nami you left a mark!”_

“Oi Luffy leave some for the rest of us!” Usopp growl as he tackle the raven hair man to the ground  trying to wrestling to get the last piece of meat from him. “Oh my you guys sure are lively today.” Robin chuckle as she observed her younger friends antics. Kaya giggle in reply and Robin couldn’t help but notice something different about the blonde. “My dear you look positively radiant!” Kaya blush but thank Robin for the compliment; however, the older woman wasn’t quite done is yet. Gently she lean into her ear and began to whisper. “Congratulations on your first time.” Instantly Kaya whole being went into frenzy and her brain stop working. “They always say your skin becomes the most radiant after the first time!” Robin gave her a playful wink before taking a seat at the ‘table’.

Kaya let out an awkward laugh and was about to join Robin but she noticed Franky was leaning against the wall. “What’s wrong you’re not hungry?” The blue hair man let out a blush and stammered a bit. He didn’t want the blonde to know that due to last night activities his bottom was killing him and for him to sit down would be torture. “Um no I’ve decided to do a duet with Brook!” Kaya eyes widen as a ukulele practically appeared out of nowhere and the blue hair man began to sing some sort of upbeat tune about breakfast time. “Come Kaya you must be hungry after all you don’t want Luffy to eat it all.” Robin inquired and Kaya nodded in agreement.

 ……………………………

Finally the group settled down and everyone could enjoy their breakfast in peace. That’s until Yorki noticed there was one couple missing. “Hey what happen to that green hair guy and his swirly eyebrow guy?”  After he asked, one of his servers came up to him with the answer. “Oh they were sleeping in the lobby; one of the cleaners came and showed them to their room.”

Yorki cock his brow “What were they doing there?” This time it was Vivi who interjected “Who knows maybe they were spying on other people.” Her voice had no trace of amusement and everyone was shocked by her bitter statement. “Oi Sis what up with the bad mood?”  Instantly the sapphire hair woman regretted opening her big mouth. “Er…well you see…um” Nami place a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and got straight to the point “They were peaking at us yesterday, while we were in the onsen!”

Gasps were share around the table well expect for Brook being the pervert that he was. “Ho ho Lucky! I knew I should have taken a bath with them!” Understandably Nami threw her plate at the musician hitting him in the head. “Hmm come to think of it I did feel like someone was watching me yesterday.” Franky interjected and Robin hum in agreement trying to think back until realization struck her. “Oh that’s right the middle of our ‘activity’ I heard the door slam close!”

“Now that you mention it we did run into them outside…after we were um watching the stars!” Deer gave her two cents causing the whole group wonder in confusion. “Yeah they were wrestling around in the ground!” Chopper pondered while Usopp could feel sweat beaming down his body _. “Come to think of it while Kaya and I were embracing each other I could have sworn I saw some shadows…”_ OH MY GOD!” Tears started to stream down his face follow by Brook “We found an extra sock in the dining room it must be them! I feel so betrayed!”

Soon after the whole room went into chaos and as much as Law wanted to cry in embarrassment. It was taking a backseat to his rage. “Oi Everyone shut up for a moment I’ve got a plan on how to get revenge on those two voyeurs!”

……………………….

Usopp giggle as he quietly snuck into the couple’s room, however; his accomplice Kaya wasn’t so amused by his antics. Nervous that her boyfriend would wake the two, she placed a finger against her lips in an attempt to shush the long nose. Usopp smile at the gesture and made one of his own. By placing his index finger and thumb at the side of his lips and using a zipping motion to show Kaya that his lips were seal and he would be quite. Not that it matter really, turning his attention away from Kaya the raven hair man gazed upon the sight of sleeping lovers.

Since the two had stay up most of the night in a futile attempted to get laid, both of them were dead to the world…well almost. _“How can Sanji sleep through all that snoring?”_ Still it was a sight to behold, a rare moment where the long nose was able to witness the domestic side of Zoro and Sanji. Currently Sanji was using Zoro’s chest as a pillow, he let out a sighed as he buried his face deeper into the detective pecks. His right arm was Adraped over the larger man belly gently gripping onto the sheets Meanwhile Zoro had one hand resting underneath his head while the other arm wrap protectively around the cook’s waist.

It was a cute sight and Usopp had to admit they definably look better asleep than awake. Too bad he was going to ruined all that. An evil smile form across his face as he look at the white box he was carrying. Quickly he hurried towards the closet and carefully opened the door, turning occasionally to see if his victims were stirring in their sleep. Predictably both men remain sound asleep and the raven hair man emptied the contents into the closest and quickly race towards the door. He took one last look at the two before slamming the door shut simultaneously waking the lovers.

The snot bubble Zoro was blowing pop and slowly the detective eyes began to flutter open. Sanji soon followed and both men let out a yawn and a stretch. Sanji grumble as he got up and look at the clock on the wall. “Hmm we’ve sleep in, it’s almost noon.” Zoro nodded but as Sanji tried to get off of him Zoro push the blonde back onto his chest.  Sanji groaned as he looked up and saw a dangerous glint in his lover’s eyes. “Now where do you think you’re going?” Quickly their positions were change and Zoro was onto of Sanji. “Oh you want to continue, that’s fine but first…” Zoro gasp as Sanji using his powerful legs managed to kick the detective off of him. “We need LUBE!” Sanji smirked as he listen to the strings of profanity coming from the detective but nevertheless soon that mouth of his would be moaning in a different tune.

Zoro groaned as he rubbed his stomach and swore that he was going to make the cook pay. _“I’m going to torture his ass until I have him screaming like a bitch in heat!”_  Well Zoro did get what he wants: a screaming Sanji but for all the wrong reasons. The moment the blonde open the cloest door he was flooded with a sea of spiders. Unable to take the wrath of the furry insects the blonde immediately ran out of the room leaving Zoro stun in the process.

……………………………………….

“I AM NOT Sleeping in that Room!” Sanji hiss and Yorki couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Unfortunately for him this left the blonde with a big lump on his lead. Zoro sigh as he felt his stomach growl “Hurry up cook I’m starving!” Sanji concern was shown as he flipped Zoro off and continued to ‘negotiate’ with Yorki for a new room. “Oh my, what seems to be the problem?” Instantly all of Sanji rage vanished once he heard that heavenly voice. “Oh it’s nothing to worry about my dear Deer!” Zoro scoff “Really smooth cook, you sure do know how to swoon the ladies.”

Deer let out a sigh and decided to intervene before she had to bandage the two idiots. “Now stop that, I didn’t come here to watch you fight. If there’s a problem maybe I can help?” Without skipping a beat Zoro took her up on that offer. “Okay switched rooms with us; this dork here is scared about some itsy bitsy spiders.” Sanji gave Zoro a hard kick on the shin causing the man to almost double over in pain. Deer just laugh and agree to the switch but Sanji had his reservations. “Oh my darling, so kind, so selfless it would pain me for you to sleep in such a room. I wouldn’t dare dream of having any foul beast crawl over your delicate skin!”

“That’s okay Sanji were find with it!” Both men turn and saw a very happy Chopper holding both of their duffle bags. “Your room has the best view of the forest after all!” Before the two could voice their opinion the younger couple grabbed ahold of them and dragged the men to their new rooms. “Alright see you at lunch!” Chopper happily cheered before slamming the door shut. Dumbfounded both men look at each other and Zoro shrug. “Whatever I’m too hungry to care let get something to eat already!”

“Not with those clothes! Change into something proper!” Zoro sigh as he looked down at his attire well he was shirtless and just was wearing the jeans he had on yesterday. Sanji was doing a little better with his dress shirt and slacks but it was wrinkle due to sleeping in it. “Fine whatever but make it quick.” ………………………………………..

Walking to the dining room Sanji couldn’t help but noticed how tightly Zoro T-shirt was squeezing against his body. _“Wait a minute isn’t that my shirt?!”_  In his rush for lunch Zoro must had grab the wrong article of clothing. “What’s wrong cook? See something you like?” Sanji gave his lover an unimpressed stare but Zoro smile and began to flex. “Oi it’s going to rip you muscle headed bamboo!” Is what Sanji said out loud but on the inside the blonde was hoping for him to tear it apart. Every time the green hair man tensed his body the fabric would pull against his muscles. Defining each and every feature of his well chisel body but the part that Sanji was eyeing the most were those nipples. So perky and perfect were they and just begging to be suck!

The detective let out a laugh as his lover drag him to an empty hallway and slammed him against the wall. “So needy curly” Zoro moaned further enticing the cook. Sanji wasted no time as he place his mouth against the clothe nipple, teasing the bud. While his hands roamed all over Zoro torso feeling each and every contour of his body. Sanji moan as he felt himself becoming hard and Zoro gasp as he felt his own member squeezing against his jeans. It wasn’t long before both men became hot and bother however the feeling didn’t last very long.

“Zoro!” Sanji groan causing his lover to open his eyes and look down on the blonde. The cook’s face was filled with a red blush and he had his tongue sticking out. Bits of drool were escaping from his mouth so the moss head wipe away the excess. Sanji flinch at that motion but it didn’t take Zoro long to figure out why. There was an overwhelming sensation of itchiness burning throughout his body and scratching made it worse. Eventually both men couldn’t take the onslaught of the tingling sensation and both of them ran towards the bath. Luckily it was nearby and the moment they pass through the door, all their clothes wet discarded and both men jump into the water, hoping to ease their skin.

………………………………………..

 “Damn it Zoro stop touching me already!” Sanji growl slapping away the detective fussy hands, Zoro grunted as he observed his lover carefully. After what had happen with the massage oil he wanted to make sure the blonde didn’t suffer from any more allergic reactions. Thankfully looking at his skin show nothing to be concerned about, after all his skin was red due to the heat of the water and nothing more.

With that in mind Zoro was finally able to relax and take advantage of the situation. His luck couldn’t get any better since they had the onsen all to themselves once more. Hoping onto one of the boulder the green hair man made a show by spreading his legs as wide as he could. This definably caught the cook attention as he could feel a tinkle of blood leaking down his nose. “Oi Curly suck me off will ya?”

Sanji wanted to yell at Zoro for such a crude invitation but that leaking cock was so enticing and he was starving for it. “Alright slutty moss if you insisted but I get to finger you as well!”

 

…………………….

Robin and Franky both smile as soon as they noticed the couple rushing into the bath. “Looks like the itching powder work.” Robin muse and Franky taking the hint instantly went into action. Now the onsen Yorki own was artificially created and as such to heat up the baths he used a generator. Of course it was kept at a reasonable level for the comfort of the guests but since the only guests enjoying the onsen at the moment were Sanji and Zoro Franky decided to have some fun. 

It didn’t take long before they heard an orchestra of screams coming from the bath. Follow by two very red lovers rushing out. Thankfully they weren’t completely naked and each of them had a towel wrap around their waist. “Arg I’m going to sue that bastard almost got roasted alive in there!”  Sanji scream as Zoro and he rush back to their room. As soon as the two were out of sight Robin and Franky burst into laughter. “Oh my, I can’t to see what happens at lunch!”

……………………..

“Finally food!” Zoro shouted as he ran towards the um…table? Whatever it was he didn’t care all that matter to him was filling his belly! Picking up the bowl of rice he began to fling the white pieces into his mouth practically inhaling the starchy goodness. Meanwhile Sanji sat beside him and sigh as he took a sip of his tea. It was a tranquil moment until Vivi and Luffy came crashing in disturbing the lovers.  

Sanji squirm in his pillow as Luffy plopped himself next to him, since the events of last night Luffy had become like a stranger. Luffy gave Sanji a smile but unlike his usually toothy grins it was a small smile and his expression was more mature than childish. In fact Sanji gulp as he noticed a dangerous glint in the younger man eyes. Before he could register anything the raven hair man had stolen one of his fish. Now normally the blonde would argue or wrestle for his food but this wasn’t the normal Luffy he was dealing with. Trying to ignore what just happen Sanji took another sip of his tea only for it to come spraying out seconds later.

“You’re so good at staying quite, must be nice to have such a talent.” Sanji look at Luffy with wide eye shock as the younger man rip the fish clean of all it meat. Afterwards Luffy lick his lips and stare into Sanji blue eyes. “What’s wrong not going to say anything?” Sanji gulp as Luffy got closer to his face, too close as their lips were almost in touching reach. “Then again isn’t that your style more of the observant than the contestant.”

“Luffy? ACK!” A hard pat on his back had Sanji snap out of his trance as Luffy gave out a loud laugh. “Oi I’m just playing with you Sanji, thanks for your fish!” The blonde forced himself to laugh wondering how much of that was an act or an indirect threat?   _“Wait a threat no No NO! Gotta keep cool the only way he would be acting like this if he saw us right?”_  Sanji quickly shook his head face towards his front, hoping that engaging in conversation would make his troublesome thought dissipate. Too bad for him the person sitting across from him was Law and he was staring down the blonde. “What?” The cook asked and Law just chuckle “Let me pour you a drink.”

Sanji shot Law an awkward smile as the surgeon handed him over his drink. Quickly before things could get anymore awkward he turned his attention to Zoro and was surprise to see what he and Vivi were doing. The two seem to be having a wonderful time as the blue hair woman happily refill Zoro sake for him. However Sanji couldn’t help but be confused by such actions. “ _Wasn’t she mad at us for peeping?”_

“What wrong Sanji you’re not touching your drink?” The cook turn back to the front and was surprise to see a very red cheek Nami sitting next to Law. “This is some pretty good stuff!”

“Yup I’ve imported it from Dressrosa they make some of the best wine in the world!” Yorki interjected and grab a bottle from one of his server taking a huge gulp of the contents. Sanji shrug and pick up the glass of wine. He took a sniff before drinking and was delighted by the fruity fragrance. Tasting it was another experience it was a marvelous flavor but the after taste was a little odd he couldn’t quite make it out. It was familiar but just as he had the answer on the tip of his tongue Nami scream interrupted his train of thought.

Law had accidentally spilled some of the wine on Nami’s white shirt. “Oops sorry about that, does anyone have a napkin?” Instantly Sanji went into action as he ripped the one from his breast pocket and started to dab away the stain on Nami’s shirt.

Meanwhile Vivi had pour Zoro his sixth glass of sake and the detective couldn’t help but ask “I thought you were mad at me so what with the change of heart?” Vivi flashed the man a smile “Your right I’m still mad but you but don’t think that I’m the only one Mr. Pervert Peeper.” Zoro paused still holding the glass of sake to his lips before slowly putting the glass down. He took a moment to look around the room and saw that all his friends were eyeing Sanji and him.  

“Shit is it too late to say that those were accidents?”

…………………………

Later that day….

“Damn it Zoro I swear I’m going to kill you!” Sanji gasp as he felt his stomach turning and releasing it contents back into the toilet bowl. Zoro wasn’t doing much better since he was outside throwing up on the grass. “This is your fault for peaking on Nami and Vivi!”

However the men couldn’t argue anymore since for the rest of the night they spend their time unleashing their bodily fluids.

Well as for everyone else, they got one more night of intimacy away from prying eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts  
> 1) The reason why Brook didn’t go to the onsen the first time is because Yorki had a private one in his room and the two had a little quickie ;P   
> (The two may be old geezers but they still screw like rabbits) 
> 
> 2) This is the first time Sanji had his food tamper with, back in high school Usopp and Luffy used to play pranks on all their friends and would put laxatives in their food.


	8. Flash Forward into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Ships however can you guess who Tsuru is talking too?  
> Takes place after the events of Lover and Rival, basically a glimpse into the lover’s future.

Tsuru hum as she pours herself another cup of tea. Currently the day had been slow there hadn’t been a single customer due to the heat wave. Well she didn’t mind since it gave her time to straighten out the store _and_ an excuse to drink tea all day. Just as she was about to take a sip from her cup she heard the service bell ring, singling a customer had arrived.

Walking towards the checkout she was pleasantly surprise to see who her first customer was. “Ah Mr. Roronoa what’s brings you here in this heat?”  The man flashed a smile towards her “Why of course to see your beautiful face once more again my dear.” Tsuru wanted to roll her eyes at the remark but settle for a smile and began to scanning her customers’ items. The man eyes widen as he look at the total amount. “Anyways you can give your best customer a discount?” Tsuru rubbed her chin for a bit contemplating her decision. “Nope, you’re my second best, although…” The man whole body deflated as he watched the woman take out a minx costume. “I’ll give you this as a bonus!”

“No thanks I think I’ll pass.” Tsuru frown at the refusal but shrug it off. “That’s too bad your husband seem to be into it. When I first hand him the costume there was a sparkle of curiosity in those brown eyes…before he ran out screaming.”  Afterwards the shop keeper couldn’t keep a straight face and burst out laughing. However her customer had the opposite reaction. His memory of the costume wasn’t a pleasant one and he was happy to burn the damn thing! “Don’t know why you even gave him that in the first place and fox really!”

“Oh don’t make that face now besides looking at him he doesn’t seem like a man who would be into pussy (cats).”  The young man could feel his face burn with embarrassment at the elder words. However if Tsuru was truthful she just wanted to get rid of the damn thing. A yellow fox minx costume was a hard sell so any chance to get rid of it she would take. “I’ll put it away but I’m a bit surprise by the amount of toys you’re buying today. Usually you only come here for lube and condoms.” She smiled as his face deepens into a crimson red. “Well it’s been a while since I’ve seen him and…”

“You wanted to surprise him.” The blonde nodded and the shop keeper could see a hint of sadness in his eye. “Hmm with his new job he’s traveling quite a bit eh.” The man let out a sigh “Yeah being world famous isn’t easy.” Tsuru nodded but her eyes quickly fell onto the ring the man was wearing and gently place a comforting hand over her customer’s. “You know what, why you don’t go to him? I’m sure he’ll appreciate **you** as a surprise then the toys.”  The elder smile as she could see a light bulb go off in the other man head. “Your right I’ll do that! After all where he’s at is driving distance and then I can kick his ass for neglecting me!”

Tsuru nodded in agreement placing the last item into his bag. “Alright lover boy pay up!” The man looked at her, then the bag and lastly at the price “You know I don’t even need to buy these since I’m surprising him with myself.” Both of them laugh at that but Tsuru playfulness soon died off as she grab his tie and drag him towards her. “You made me bag it, you’ll pay for it!” The man gulped and raised his hands up in surrender. “Don’t worry my lady I would never cause you any trouble!” Tsuru released him and smile “Cash or credit dearie?”

Tsuru gave the man one last smile as she watch him exit her shop. Now she had many customers come to her establishment all in different types of relationships but the blonde and green hair fellow were the strangest of them all. “I don’t how they did it but it nice to see them finally happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts 
> 
> 1) Tsuru brought 100 Minx costumes and was only able to sell 20 of them. Guess not that many people are into bestiality XD (expect Zoro )
> 
> 2) Robin and Franky are her best customers, followed by Sanji and Zoro, Ace and Marco, then Nami and Vivi
> 
> 3) Garp makes sure to keep Tsuru updated on all the hilarity that happens to his grandson friends. The two have tea at least once a week :P 
> 
> Also thus ends this side series and I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
